iwant My Freddie
by zeldagamesforever
Summary: 2011, Carly, Sam, and Freddie finished eleventh grade, but quickly becoming countryless people when a SECOND CIVIL WAR begins. Sreddie & Rarly, and whatever
1. Last day

iwant my freddie

_It has been a long time since I've posted a fan fic (due to lack of ambition to the last attempt) I am going to try again now. _

_P.S. I own nothing of icarly, although i would like to say miranda and jenette are hot, and nathan, well, he is okay of an actor Remember this, if this is in italics, not part of the story. _

Anybody who read the trailer, I deleted it. I guess I will make a better fiction writer than a writer in the movie career.

Anyway, here it chapter one

Note: At the beginning of each chapter, it will take place in 2065, where Sam Puckett, at the age of seventy-one, will narrate. Then it will switch to third person POV, for the 2011 setting, then at the end, it is back to 2065.

Chapter One, Last day of school

Man, walking from Manhattan to the Bronx Ruins is really tough than it was years ago. Back then, though, I had better blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, good skin, clear lungs, good joints, and no blood vessel problems. Now, I have a varicose vein on my left ankle, all my joints savior my head, are acting up, but my right knee is in worse condition. In fact, it is because of my right knee that I have a permanent limp on my right leg. My lungs these days are full of phlegm, although there is no cold to accompany it. Over the years of being a low party member of the WRP, my beautiful eyes turned grey, and as for my hygiene and hair, because of rationing small amounts of shampoo and body soap, my skin became frail and my hair became dull, white, and brittle.

I resented my record rewriting job so much, but for the sake of my memory and my family, I have to play the part in being a dutiful record keeper, and make sure all the news and the past I change am good and will please "The Leader." I feel dreadful every time news is fabricated.

I made it home, in the dump known as the Bronx Ruins because in 2019, the Bronx suffers heavy damage. Afterwards, it became a zone for the proletarians and the "imperfects." I moved here in 2050 after all my children left. I resented my life of slavery that I live among the slaves but play the part of a loyal member of WRP. There was no rule for low party members to live in the poor quarters, especially when most do to be closer to "duty" people and for the cheapest of the cheap places to rent.

Ever since my children left, I've been alone most of the time savor for some of the neighbors that visit me, and as for my husband, he died of radiation in 2040. They were big supporters of the party. I rarely talk to them. The last time I talked to them, a grandchild of mine ran away, leaving behind only a letter saying he hates the party. I never heard from that grandchild since. I think soon, he will be vaporized.

I made it to the apartment where I live. There are about twelve apartment buildings still whole, the other buildings are now twisted heaps of steel and plaster. I got up to my apartment, entered, and locked the door behind me. It was only a one-bedroom apartment, no need for a three-bedroom apartment since I am by myself.

I wish Carly were here, she would always cheer me up when I am around her. Freddie, well, I always insult him, which cheer me up more. Still, he always got my back in eleventh grade. Sometimes, I would go back in time, and for a moment, pretend I was back in the world where things were different, and I was free://

Seattle, Washington, 2011

Eleven fifty, ten minutes before the last bell of the year rings. Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson (these days, he is called just plain Fred and the teachers called him Frederick), were in the same homeroom waiting for bell to ring to signal their freedom. For Sam, to get into trouble a lot before her eighteenth birthday, ten months from now, For Fred, a time to play around with his tech equipment. For Carly, a time to enjoy the beach with her boyfriend, Ryan Johnson, the football captain, and for all four of them, to do their web show, iCarly, still popular among them.

"Come on bell, ring, I want to get the hell out of this stupid school," Sam complained.

"You are not the only one who wants to get out of here," Fred told her.

"Yeah, but I have better things to do than go home and play around with a laptop," she told back to him.

"Wow, what a good comeback," Fred said.

"Frederick Benson, and Samantha Puckett!" Mr. Magnus Briggs shouted at them. "Stop this arguing or I will keep you here until three thirty." Both Sam and Fred shut up.

"Carly, I hope I don't have to put up with that rebel blond and that weak brunet every day," Ryan said to Carly.

Carly had nothing to say to him.

Eleven fifty-five, five more minutes until the last bell rings. Carly is becoming too anxious, because she is waiting for the ultra special date Ryan promise to take her to when the final bell rings, and out the door, they go.

"It won't be too long, my sexy brunette, then soon, we will be all alone," Ryan whispered in Carly's ear. She was blushing like mad.

"Oh Ryan, please stop it," Carly said blushing. Fred was staring at her with jealousy in his eyes. It only lasted for a few seconds, because these days, he was no longer in love with Carly. In fact, he now only likes Carly as a friend, and to prove it, went on dates with other girls. Still, it was fun to pretend to like Carly and stare at Ryan with intense anger, so he went back to it.

"You will be in my arms very soon Carly," Ryan kept saying, and he began to nibble her ear.

"Ryan Johnson-McCurdy and Carly Shay, is there something you like to wish to confine to the homeroom?" Mr. Briggs asked.

"Not at all sir," Carly said, her face returning to her original color. Ryan was sitting back once more relaxed.

"You can share secrets to each other after the sun reaches solar noon. Until then, sit back and be quiet," Mr. Briggs said. "I am getting close to keeping all of you lazy future hamburger flippers here with me to clean out my room until three thirty."

"Yeah, why that?" Gibby asked.

"Because this is my last year after that final bell rings and I pack up. A week later, I will join Fran back in Edinburgh," he said. "Now, for the last time, be quiet or pay the consequences."

The clock now reads eleven fifty-seven, three minutes before the final bell rings. Sam and Fred were still exchanging glances. These days, Fred was not only playing sole staring games at Carly and Ryan, but also with some blond skater girl. As for Sam, she is having feelings for some brunet who lives with an overprotected mother across the hall from her brunette friend.

"What are you staring at," Sam mouthed at Fred when he turned his head back to her.

Fred, rather embarrassed, turned around to the window, which has a view of downtown Seattle.

Eleven fifty-eight, two more minutes. Ryan and Carly were still trying to resist looking at each other before the final bell rang, because if they did, Mr. Briggs would have an excuse to keep them after school helping him pack his stuff. Still, it was not illegal to play footies, as long as Mr. Briggs was not looking back at them.

Eleven fifty-nine, one more minute before the bell rings. Fred went back at looking at Sam. She was too beautiful for Fred to resist looking at her. However, her body seems to be hypnotizing Fred, gluing his eyes on her beautiful face and her blond wavy hair, her bangs out, and her hair down. The red hand had reached six, thirty more seconds, and they were free.

Come on Fred, thirty more seconds, resist Sam, Fred thought. He fought hard with his mind. He lost, and he was looking at Sam's legs now. Although she was wearing jeans, however, they were tight on her, thereby, making her look more sexy.

Sam turned her head, and spotted Fred looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sam accidentally said.

Mr. Briggs looked at them, in the process, caught Carly and Ryan.

"That's it, Samantha Puckett, Frederick Benson, Carly Shay, and Ryan Johnson-McCurdy, you f--," Before he could even say the last line to his sentence, the red hand hit twelve. Three hands lined up triggered the last bell. They were free. Carly, Ryan, Sam, and Fred fled the classroom quickly before Mr. Briggs could punish them.

"Come back here you four!" Mr. Briggs shouted. He tried calling the office, but once the last bell ran, all the school phone lines disconnect, thereby making it impossible to get the four 'troublemakers' back to class.

Once they were out the door, they begin to head for their cars. Ryan drove a 1988 Chevy Caprice. Fred's father, who lived in Denver, gave him a nice 2008 convertible.

"Sam, do you mind getting a ride with Freddie?" Carly asked.

Sam's face boiled. "No way, I refuse to ride in a car with Freddie," Sam said. Carly and Sam were the only two people left to call Fred Freddie.

Carly gave Sam the puppy face. As usual, Sam gave in. "Fine, I'll ride with Freddie," she said. Carly smiled as Ryan pulled out.

Sam approached Fred's car. Although she loved the car, Fred owned, however, she was reluctant to get in the same vehicle as Fred. She has been in his car once, but it was to get away from a place she did not want to be.

"Um, Freddie," Sam began. Fred always knew what she needed, and opened the passenger seat for her. Sam, still reluctant, climbed in. Once she was in, Fred sped out of the parking lot and into traffic, for he feared Mr. Briggs would run out and get them back into his room to clean his room. He doubts it, because by the time they fled, he might have already found help.

The roof was down, the sun shining on the two of them. Sam began feeling a little warm, and began to doze off.

"Hey Sam, are you alright?" Fred asked. He snapped his fingers in her beautiful face. Sam woke up immediately and smacked him hand away.

"I was fine until you woke me up," Sam complained. She was yawning, then fell back asleep but was awaken by a loud bullhorn. She looked to see it was her ex-boyfriend, Salvador Garcia.

"Sam, please, come back to me, I really do love you, I want you," he begged.

"What a total loser," Fred said before driving off, running a red light. He turned a sharp right before arriving at Sam's home, some old house sitting next to a hotel.

"Thanks for the ride Freddie," Sam said looking down at the floor.

"Hey, it's no problem," Fred said. "Will you be fine getting to Carly's apartment tomorrow by yourself? There's a problem with the anti-freeze cooler and the coolant." The temperature gauge was about four small lines from the red zone.

"I'll be fine Freddie," Sam said, slightly smiling, but not because she did not have to ride with Fred. She got out, tug her back out roughly. "See you tomorrow Freddie."

Freddie waved back at her before driving off.

She got to her room, avoiding her parents along the way. Recently, her mother has been accusing her father of cheating on her. Every night since, dinner and evening TV became a war. Sometimes, her father would pick up a plate and toss it over her mother's head, as if he was practicing his Frisbee throwing.

Her phone began to ring. The caller I.D. reads Shay. Sam quickly picks it up.

"Sam, it's Carly!" she shouted. "Ryan took me out to a romantic spot at the beach today. It was amazingly beautiful, especially with nobody else around."

"That's awesome," Sam commented positively, although it was really negative. Ever since she broken up with Salvador, she became jealous of Carly and Ryan's relationship. "Hey, did you guys did it yet?"

"Well, that's for me to find out why Ryan brought the glove," Carly laugh.

Sam was so shocked she hung up the phone. Immediately, she broke down crying into her pillow.

'Carly beat me to lose her virginity' Sam thought. That thought only broke her down more. She could not believe that Carly lost it first, but that Sam fears that she will not have a boyfriend that would love her and not make out with another girl at prom. That was why she left Salvador, and the person who picked up the pieces of her brother heart was not her friend, but someone else, someone who had a strange mother://

Back to 2065

There is some ointment I found in an abandoned apartment I could use to apply to my varicose vein. I have seen this before, during the time when there was nothing the government was holding any of our necessities back from us. The Leader would keep it to himself and give some to the high party. Those damn politicians are always the one getting stuff we need the most.

I am having a feeling that soon, this entire country will fall and we will be free from everything. I discarded feelings like that a long time ago. I heard a rumor that a group of rebels got close to destroying the empire, but those close to the Leader fled with him somewhere unknown. Like an equation, they got the problem, but there is an x in the way.

That was twenty years ago. If it was true, nothing can bring down the empire.

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you understand that. Chapter two will take awhile.


	2. In the studioMr Shay

_!Hola! Como estas? Muy bien! That would be my horrible Spanish. Anyway, sorry it took long but school is becoming a real killer. Here is chapter 2_

_Happy New Years_

Chapter Two: In the Studio/Mr. Shay

I took a bath with the last of the shampoo and body soap . Tomorrow is the start of February, and the monthly rations will be distributed at work. Because I only work there for six hours instead of the standard eight hours due to my age, I get the least pay and less rations than I did when I first started. The usual pay is 500 epdons a month. At least we were begin paid more than we would back in the past. Since I am old but no way to retire without having to have my kids help me, and I do not want to see them at all. As for my pay, it is ¼ the pay, 125 epdons, and I get half the rations for food, shampoo, body soap, gasoline (half for the stove/heater and half for a car, but since I no longer drive, I use every single gas ration for my heater).

I see no point in getting ratios if we were getting paid more money. I can understand a gasoline ration, it is hard to distribute gasoline among nearly 200 countries, but it is not hard to distribute food, shampoo, body soap, and other necessities to nearly 200 countries.

It is their world now, and they can do anything they want, even if it means rationing out things that might be surplus.

Carly would go crazy if she cannot get her shampoo and hair, but that would have been nearly sixty years ago, when we were young, beautiful, and filming iCarly on the web.

Life really did change from eleventh grade on://

The next day after Carly's virginity became non-existent, Sam arrived at the Shay apartment. Suddenly, as if a magnet was pulling her to it, she turned around and faced Fred's apartment door. She did not know if it was a magnet or her, but she found herself knocking on the door. To her great disappointment, Bethany Montgomery-Benson answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Benson," Sam said. "Is Freddie home?"

"Freddie is not here," she said. "He's visiting his father across town. I hope he's fine."

"I'm sure Freddie is fine," Sam said.

"Yeah right, and there are no ticks hiding in his leg hair," Beth said before closing the door, almost slamming it in her face."

'She is crazier than ever' Sam thought as she barged right into the Shay apartment.

"Hey, ever heard of knocking?" asked Mr. Shay, who has came back from duty in France about three years ago. "Honestly Samantha, you need to learn more manners."

"My folks tried teaching me manners, but look how they act towards each other most of the time?" Sam said back to him. "You think their lessons last longer than a year or two?"

Mr. Shay tried saying something back to Sam, but Carly came downstairs with Ryan.

"Hey Sam, you're here," she said with a smile. "Come, let's talk upstairs."

"Hey Ryan, how about a sip of lemonade before you join the girls?" Mr. Shay said trying to drag Ryan from his daughter. At least until somebody knocked on the door. It was Freddie, who returned from visiting his father.

"Hey Sam, hey Carly, Hello Mr. Shay," he said as he join the girls.

'Damn,' Mr. Shay thought. Now Carly is expecting to let Ryan join them now that the tech guy is here with them. 'Than again, he was raised by a caring yet wacky mother. It seem fair enough to allow Ryan to go with them.' **"**Alright, Ryan, I don't really need you to drink lemonade with me. But just so you know, the elevator is my partner in crime." He walked into the kitchen. "Spencer is also my partner in crime too."

'Yeah, too bad Spencer married the art teacher from school and moved into her better apartment,' Sam thought as the gang, Ryan included, headed upstairs into the iCarly studio. In the meantime, Mr. Shay put in a microphone into the elevator, and send it to the third floor. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn off the elevator when it reach the third floor, and it opened. Carly did the old routine, took the microphone silently and put it into a box with a tape of a recorded conversation a year ago.

She turned around to see Sam, as usual, insulting Freddie, although her insults had mysteriously toned down a bit. By a bit, she teases him about being taller and stronger as if she actually thinks he looks good, which freaks out Carly sometimes.

"Hey Freddie, filled your stuff bears with iron?" she said, wrapping her arm around his arm. "I'm not even sure these are the arms I remember four years ago." She tried laughing a real laugh, but Carly knew instantly that the laugh is a fake.

"Hey Sam, I'm liking the blond hair, is it really that blond?" he said trying to put much insult into it. 'Oh my gosh, he is so clueless sometimes,' Carly thought. It was her turn to speak.

"Hey guys, stop with the insults, and pay attention to what I have to say," she said holding the water bottle she knew so many years that kept Sam and Freddie under control, although it is rarely used these days. "The day before school let out, I got a phone call from the local Seattle television station. Apparently, Spencer's wife's father is a sponsor for the station, but his show has cancel due to bad ratings. So he wants us to appear on the Seattle station to broadcast all over Seattle!"

There was a wave of oh my goshes all over the room. Fortunately, Mr. Shay was paying more attention to the microphone and his news station on television than what was going on upstairs.

"He wants us to appear every Friday night and do the same material we always do, with some added material from their writers. He is also willing to allow Freddie to operate the camera, following some training to operate it. He is also allow tech time with Freddie."

"WHAT!" Sam shouted. "Why? Did you tell them nobody will like it."

"I did tell him that, but he said that with a new decade, there might be new technology in this decade, and reviews say that a lot of teenagers are curious about technology these days, especially in Seattle," Carly said. "So to Freddie's excitement and Sam's disappointment, 'Tech Time with Freddie is going to be a regular on iCarly." Carly said with a smile on her face. "Look at Ryan, he is always trying to find a better computer than what Freddie has." This put an angry face on Freddie.

"Carly, don't tease around," Ryan said. "I said I want a new laptop because my other one crashed after a virus destroyed it."

Freddie's light lit up. "I can help you find a laptop that has better virus protection than any other," he said. "I can also install my virus protection program into the laptop when you buy it for only $20 dollars."

Ryan said, "Is that a bargain?"

Freddie nodded. "My anti-virus program cost nearly $300 dollars, and my laptop cost nearly $2000 dollars when I bought it five years ago. It is still working as if it was new, except for the minor scratches on my screen and the case."

"Freddie, focus," Carly said. "They are also going to pay us $300 a week just for rehearsing, dress rehearsals, and broadcasting. Freddie, your pay is going to be ten dollars higher."

Sam became disappointed. "Why is Freddie going to get paid slightly more than us!"

"Freddie is going to be operating a camera and doing Tech Time, so it seems fair he gets a little more, considering that he could get electrocuted if something happened with one of his gadgets."

Sam, with no argument for that, became silent, slightly jealous for Freddie's greater pay.

"So Carly, how much time are you going to be spending at the studio?" Ryan ask with some curiosity in his voice.

"We get Saturdays off, so we'll spend a lot time Saturday nights together," she said approaching him and sitting on his lap. Ryan smile and began kissing her red hot juicy lips.

"Okay Carly, enough with the kissing and the losing virginity," Sam slipped out.

"WHAT!!" shouted a male voice, but it was not Freddie's voice. They turned around to see Mr. Shay, red and steaming.://

Those were the good days, the days Mr. Shay can kill Ryan and the days Freddie was strong.

I went over to a drawer to take out a dark brown photo album. In it was a few photos from the good days, the days before all these events twisted our lives. There were some photos from the time we first started iCarly. I like those days, when me and Freddie were on bad terms, Freddie loving Carly, Spencer worry about his art career before getting married, Mr. Shay in the military, Mrs. Benson being a whack job, and when we picked on Nevel Papperman every time he gets the idea of tearing apart iCarly.

When I went to put it away, a photo slipped out. I took a look at it. It was a double sided photo they invented to save paper. On one side, it was a picture of Spencer, Mrs. Shay (Spencer's new wife just in case), Mr. Shay, Granddad Shay, Carly, Freddie, and me right beside Freddie. I remember that day. The camera was taking a session of photos, and it got one of me giving Freddie a wedgie. One the other side however, Spencer put behind it a photo of me dancing with Freddie. After the wedgie incident, Carly forced me to slow dance with Freddie to one slow song. It was okay, until I 'accidentally' stomped on his big toe, sending him to the emergency room. Mrs. Benson and my parents really gave me a big one for that.

Freddie, as usual, shrugged it off, saying it was not serious. It was black and blue and the toenail is chipped off.

Oh well, whatever he says.

_Finally, this chapter is at last done. Hopefully, the next chapter does not take much time. _

_Question. In the next reviews, if you want to, answer this question. What do you think will happen to Ryan? _

_Reviews are fun, so it constructive criticism. Review, Review, Review!!!_


	3. Last iCarly Web Cast

_Sorry I've been gone for so long. School got in the way, and so did my job. Well, here is more iCarly fanfic. _

Chapter 3: Last iCarly Web Cast

Everyday, I fear of being captured and taken away to be vaporized. I took a look at forbidden records I had stolen from the office where I work. Back when the empire first started off nearly forty-five year ago, this 'vaporization' was used as a market to backed up the epdons currency. Its peak was at 2025 before collapsing in 2029, not only making epdons dated back 2029 and before worthless, but made a lot of people below poverty, and practically slaves. For much of the 2030's, we had to rely on rations in order to get necessities, but there were laws stating how much rations a worker can claim. People were arrested left and right because they could not pay taxes, but were release a while later. People, however, never really knew about these arrests. News has a hard time traveling throughout the former country. After the war, because of the nuclear bombs, nuclear deserts surrounded a lot of cites, especially the major ones. There are some paths leading out of the cities, but they were restricted to those only with a passport, which is harder to claim than it is for rations.

In the early 2040's, vaporization began climbing again, but not a lot. The epdons were worth more a little, but in 2045, it happened again, only this time, there is no going back. Somehow, this market is now dead, and it will never be worth money again.

Now I was really afraid. I worked my brain off a lot, and I get paid with worthless pieces of paper. If I even burn up the paper, it would not be turned into ashes, but disappear altogether. That was how worthless most epdons are.

Then, all of a sudden, epdons were worth more, but rations were still being distributed. Like I said before, it is their world, not mine./

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Ryan were staring at the invisible steam coming out of Mr. Shay's ears. Carly has never before seen him so mad since coming home from the military dishonorably charged due to a bad submarine accident that was not even his fault.

Ryan slowing got up from where he was sitting in the attic/studio. Mr. Shay was big enough to block the door. Ryan, however, remembers that there was a back staircase where it leads to the second bedroom that has been the waiting room for some of the guest on iCarly. After he pretended to dash towards Mr. Shay, he quickly turned around and ran down the back staircase.

He manages to get to the first floor, but Mr. Shay was behind him and Ryan tripped before reaching the door. Mr. Shay picked him up, opened the door, and literally threw him out of the apartment.

"And stay away from my daughter you pig!" he shouted slamming the door in his face. He was feeling some tightness in his chest, so he sat down on the couch to calm down.

Within five minutes after throwing Ryan out of his apartment, Carly, Sam, and Freddie came downstairs to confront Mr. Shay. Mr. Shay was now calm and staring into space.

"Dad, what was that for?" Carly nearly screamed at her.

"Carly, you just lost your virginity to a guy who is somewhat older than you," Mr. Shay said. "That was a stupid idea to do, having sex just when you are three months away from senior year. I could have killed that boy after I heard you say that."

"Dad, we had protection; I am not going to become pregnant or contract any disease," Carly said as calm as she can be.

"You still are going to the clinic tomorrow," Mr. Shay said. "You do not know if you contracted a disease without knowing. The protection could have failed and you could be pregnant. Nothing is 100 guaranteed except not doing it at all."

"It was my choice, and I love him a lot father," Carly told her.

"That boy will never be allowed in this apartment again, and I do not want you to go far with that boy again, is that understood?" Mr. Shay said.

"Fine, but I want him in our apartment when we do our last iCarly web cast, then he won't be back," Carly said. "And when we do our last iCarly web cast, I don't want you up in the studio. You have a computer you can use."

"Fine, but that boy will not touch you at all while he is here, under Spencer's supervision," Mr. Shay said. "Your friends are not enough to convince me."

Later that night, Spencer and his wife, Clara Shay, were sitting in the car replica that is in the studio. Although the studio has change over the course of four years, the car remained there as a classic symbol of iCarly.

"Sorry dad had to drag you here today, but he won't allow Ryan to be in here without an adult supervision," Carly said.

"No problem Carly," Spencer said. "I'm just glad the studio picked up iCarly, and getting paid for it. That's got to be really awesome."

"Well, what is also awesome is that I am going to be an aunt soon," Carly said excitedly, touching Clara's bulging stomach. "I can't wait for Spencer Jr. or Clara Jr."

"Well, I have another two months before the baby is born," Clara said. "Can you wait a little longer?" Carly gave her a simple nod. "Spencer, can you get me a baked potato with peanut butter."

Sam and Freddie stared at her with crazy eyes staring at her. "You still have weird cravings for strange food items?" Freddie asked with a strange tone in his voice.

"I do not know why I am still having these weird cravings, but I just still have them," Clara said. "Now, I want a baked potato with peanut butter."

Carly looked at her with disgust before saying, "I think we can wait for that. Right now, let's get this last webisode over with before dad comes up and throws Ryan out."

Freddie set up his camera, and after making some adjustments, he counted down... "In five, four, three, two..."

"Hey, there viewers," Carly shouted at the top of her lungs. "I would like to bring you what we like to call iCarly."

"I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And this is my dear boyfriend, Ryan."

"And we're not the only ones here," Carly said as Freddie points the camera to Spencer and Clara. "Here's my brother, the fabulous artist, Spencer, and his wife Clara."

Spencer and Clara simply waved at the camera.

"You guys have any good news to say?" an excited Carly asked.

"Only if Clara wants the country to know," Spencer said. Clara nodded.

"IM HAVIN A BABY," Spencer proclaimed proudly.

"All right," Sam said. "Now that we got that out, it's time for a classic segment we like to call (both Sam and Carly) 'MESSING WITH LEWBERT.'"

Freddie quickly turned on the screen over Spencer and Clara. It was a much slimmer HDTV than the last one they had. Sam started saying, "And there's Lewbert, sitting on that front desk, reading the Seattle Times."

In the screen, Lewbert scratches his hair, which is noticeably beginning to fade from black to gray. But always, he has that disgusting wart on his face.

"Hold up, here comes someone," Carly said. And sure enough, it was a hotel guest opening up a mailbox. Unfortunately, she had on flashing lights on her hat, which distracted Lewbert, who got up and began to shout and cuss at the lady, who in turn, retaliated by beating him up with an umbrella.

"You think that her intention?" Sam asked. "Well, that there was my aunt, whom we asked to come in and pretend to be a hotel guest, and beat up Lewbert if he came up to her with bad intentions." Sam began laughing uncontrollably.

In the screen, a police officer came in to break up the fight, only for Lewbert to cuss at him, and cause him to be beat up, handcuffed, and arrested, while Sam's aunt was left free.

"In this case, that was my uncle, Hans De Leon Shay. I had him come in and arrest Lewbert for misconduct."

(Same and Carly together) "And that's it for Messing with Lewbert." On the screen, Lewbert tries getting away from the cops, but he hit him in the back, and took him away.

The show goes on, then it gets to the finale.

"It's now time for our final act on the internet," Carly said, holding some rope with a hook on it. "Ryan is going to perform a magic act at the window." With that, Ryan gathered the rope, hooked it up onto a bar on the floor, and took a step outside the window.

"And now, we pull down the curtain," Sam said, and it was immediately rolled back up, with Ryan gone.

"And presto," Carly said, "My boyfriend is gone."

"Now, quickly, before my dad comes upstairs, we conclude our final web cast of iCarly. The next time you see us, we'll be on TV, hopefully, under our control, unlike last time.!"

"Until next time, see ya!" Sam and Carly said as they waved.

"And...we're clear," Freddie said, putting down his camera and hugging them, more of Sam than Carly though.

Mr. Shay comes in immediately, with a cool but serious face. He went to the window, only to see that Ryan was no longer there, but on the sidewalk, abandoning the rope and fleeing in his car.

"Okay, I have to say that what Ryan did was not only a pathetic effort to not go by me, but is dangerous. The rope could had broke or he could had slipped and fall."

"Dad, he did not want to confront somebody who is angry at him for sleeping with his precious daughter," Carly said.

"That's it!" Mr. Shay shouted. "Apparently, my own daughter cannot trust me with being calm to letting her boyfriend leave at ease. Carly, I'm punishing you. You will not go out with Ryan for the rest of the month."

"Dad, that's not fair," Carly said. "I was going to be with him Saturday night for a special movie premier."

"You should had thought of that before you allowed Ryan to scale a building," Mr. Shay. "Be lucky I'm allowing you to continue with your growing show. I'll be in my room coping with my bad father skills."

A few days later

"I can't believe iCarly is now going to be on the air," Carly said as they sat down watching the news, which was pretty dull today."

"I can't believe I operated a camera," Freddie said.

"And I can't believe you are still a nerd," Sam said. "Well, a nerd with a cool car." This left Freddie confused. "Yeah, I don't know whether to thank her or retaliate." Carly sat there and laughed.

"I can't believe you're falling for me," Freddie accidentally slipped out.

Sam immediately got up, only to be sat down by a down and upset Carly. "Hey, settle down."

Sam sat down, in a confused and agitated state. She was still not sure whether or not she was falling for Freddie or not. Lately, she was checking out Freddie, and at one point, was imagining his abs. Freddie was picturing Sam at the swimming pool in her bikini.

Freddie was about to say something when all of a sudden, a breaking news came on.../

The high pitched alarm set off. I woke up instantly. Every time I get a high pitched alarm, it means I work that day.

I took my time; nobody had a fixed schedule, but we still have to work a fixed amount of hours. If I get a high pitched alarm while sleeping, it means have to come to work before noon. If I get a phone call while eating breakfast, I have to come in between noon and dusk. If I get a phone call during the evening, I have to come in between dusk and midnight. In the winter, working at dusk is not a drag. In the summer, with daylight savings, dusk work is a pain, I would come in instantly after dusk.

These days, I've been working more mornings and noon than in the evenings, especially when I need a lot of sleep. In emergencies, I might be called in for dusk work, but there has been no emergency since the rebel outbreak twenty years ago.

Twenty years ago, my grandson, the one who ran away, was born.

_I'll try not to make you wait for a long time like last time. R & R. _


End file.
